Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to providing audiovisual content to a user, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to utilizing a host device to receive over-the-air transmissions and retransmit them via television-white-space channels over a wireless local area network.
Description of the Related Art
Content distributors deliver audiovisual content to users through a variety of different systems. These systems may include over-the-air broadcast television, satellite television, and cable television. Each of these systems has advantages and disadvantages. For example, over-the-air television is generally free, but is limited to the broadcast range of the system and the terrain between the receiving antenna and the broadcast tower. On the one hand, satellite and cable television can be accessed at great distances from the distributor, but on the other hand, they are generally rather expensive.
Some people are willing to pay monthly service fees to receive a large number of television channels from a satellite or cable television distributor. But there are other people who are unwilling to pay these fees and would prefer to receive free channels via over-the-air television. Unfortunately, hills, mountains, great distances, and other obstacles can lead to poor reception of over-the-air television signals. As a result, the viewer may be unable to receive over-the-air television or the received signals may be insufficient to provide a usable image to the viewer. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the embodiments described herein have been made.